Prise de conscience révélatrice
by xodom
Summary: La guerre se poursuit. Après l'assasinat de Dumbledore par S Rogue, Drago se remet en question.
1. discutions mouvementées

"Mais comment est-ce possible ?"  
Je venais de confirmer les soupçons de mon amie de toujours... Enfin c'était une fille qui avait toujours été amoureuse de moi, mais ce sentiment n'était pas partagé. Malheureusement, mes parents étant mangemorts, ils pensaient que c'était dans mon intérêt de me marier plus tard avec Pansy... J'ai fini par me résigner et je me suis peu a peu habitué à sa présence. Mais ce que je venais de lui révéler était...  
"Trop pour moi. C'est vraiment trop pour moi. Certes j'avais des soupons mais en venant t'en parler je croyais que tu allais les démentir... Nous descendons de famille respectable, ne l'oublie pas!! D'ailleurs, qu'en disent t-ils?  
- Je n'ai encore rien dit...  
- Ton père va nous faire une crise!  
- Père! J'en ai mare de Père! Pourquoi devrait-il régir ma vie? Je suis assez grand pour décider moi-même ce que je veux en faire! Toute mon enfance, je l'ai passée à apprendre et appliquer les leçons de mon père. "Tiens-toi droit, ne t'ai-je pas appris les bonnes manières?" ou "Tu n'as le droit de parler qu'avec les mangemorts car seuls eux sont "dignes" de te parler." Quelle bêtise!  
- Drago! Ton père te laisse quand même beaucoup de liberté p...  
-J'apprécie énormément la liberté que mon père me laisse tu sais? Pour mes conquêtes par exemple. Ca ne le dérange pas du moment qu "elle, et sa famille, soit du même avis que nous". Tu appelles ça être libre toi? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'y en a pas tant de filles que ça qui sont mangemortes...  
-Et il a entièrement raison! Nous conservons une lignée de sorciers pure et cela pour le bien de la communauté. Si nous ne faisons..."  
Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Elle me psalmodiait la doctrine des mangemorts. Je la connaissais par coeur. Ce dont j'avais besoin c'était de l'avis d'une personne proche. Elle a du se sentir blessée quand j'ai parlé de mes conquêtes et donc elle s'est mise automatiquement sur la défensive en récitant la doctrine. J'ai eu tort de croire qu'elle me donnerait un avis objectif.

Plus rien ne nous rapprochait maintenant, peut-être fallait-il mieux que je coupe les ponts tout de suite... J'avais choisi mon camp et elle le sien. Ca nous fera du mal à tous les deux si l'on restait en contact...

"Pansy, je crois que, autant pour ton bien que pour le mien, il ne faut plus qu'on se voit...

-Non Drago, tu ne peux pas me faire ça!!!Ca fait si longtemps que l'on se connaît, tu ne peux pas..."

Elle fondit en larme. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais réellement blessée. J'ai été vraiment brusque avec elle, je la connaissais depuis longtemps tout de même... Il faut faire attention lorsqu'on manipule des mots, à la façon de les dire car l'on peu être blessant sans le vouloir. C'est tout un art.  
"Je te hais! Ne m'approche plus jamais! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni te parler! Plus jamais!"

Cela faisait déjà une demi journée que j'avais parlé avec Pansy et j'étais toujours dans une sorte d'état second. Le fait qu'elle m'avait rejeté aussi violemment m'avait blessé. Même si c'est moi qui l'avais rejetée en premier lieu... Je me demandais si j'avais bien fait. Durant une demi journée entière.

Le problème était que ma meilleure amie, ou devrais-je dire plutôt la seule, avait remarqué que j'étais dans les nuages. C'est elle qui m'a persuadé de ne plus faire partie de la secte. Quand j'ai eu des doutes, Hermione m'a réconforté. Son argument principal était: "Mais la liberté de pensée existe! Si tout le monde pensait la même chose, il n'y aurait plus d'intérêt à partager ses pensées, débattre sur nos points de vues, à écrire des livres, à parler. En général... à vivre. Il oblige tout le monde à être pareil, suivre la même pensée. Désolée, mais cette façon de vivre n'est pas vivable!"

Normalement je devrais parler à mon père dans deux jours de mes futurs projets pour mon entrée dans les mangemorts. C'est à ce moment là que je vais lui dire mon refus. La discussion va être difficile mais Hermione m'avait aidé à me préparer mentalement à ce combat.  
"Mais Drago, vas-tu enfin me dire se qui se passe. J'ai bien vu que quelque chose te tracassait.  
-Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire... Tout va bien.  
-Drago, je sais que c'est faux..."  
Un long moment de silence arriva... Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui parler de mon "problème".  
C'est vrai, je l'a connaissais vraiment depuis pas bien longtemps mais, il faut bien l'avouer, Hermione est vraiment une bonne amie.  
Devais-je lui dire?

J'en avais assez du regard des autres... Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas penser et dire ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais ? Je ne pouvais rien faire sans être jugé. Si je faisais quelque chose contraire à mes habitudes, tout le monde me regardait bizarrement. Il fallait garder à tout prix l'honneur, la popularité... Le truc était que cette popularité ne m'intéressait plus. J'avais besoin d'autre chose... Quoi? Je ne le savais pas encore...  
J'ai déjà eu une conversation houleuse avec Pansy, ça me suffisait. Le fait que l'une des personnes qui m'est le plus proche me renie à cause de cette révélation, ça m'a profondément bouleversé. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'une si longue amitié puisse être brisée par "ça". Je ne savais plus quoi faire, comment me comporter et avec qui.  
« Drago ? Je sais que c'est important, important pour toi, je tiens vraiment à savoir ce que c'est.  
Un nouveau moment de silence s'installa. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider...  
"Drago, tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler, je respecterai ta décision."  
L'entendre dire cela me donna confiance. Mais comment pouvoir lui dire ce genre de chose?  
Hermione avait comprit que ça allait être dur pour moi de lui dire.  
"Tu sais, depuis peu, j'ai beaucoup changé... Et il m'est arrivé quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas... J'ai... Enfin je me suis rendu compte que..."  
Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire... Hermione me regardait, sans rien dire, et je lui en remerciais. Il y a des moments où le silence à plus sa place que des paroles...  
"Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je suive les traces de mon père. Chose que je ne veux pas faire, tu le sais, mais certaines personnes persistent à fermer les yeux dessus...  
J'en ai parlé avec Pansy et elle a très mal réagi..."  
A ce moment là je me suis rendu compte que le point de vue de Pansy était important à mes yeux, très important.  
"Bref je m'égare du sujet... Le fait est que... Je... je suis gay."  
J'avais enfin réussit à le dire... Enfin  
Hermione faisait une tête bizarre. J'avais cru pouvoir compter sur elle...  
"Je... C'est que..."  
Je le savais. Elle cherchait ses mots car ce que je lui avais dit l'avait profondément choquée.  
"Je voudrais te poser une question d'abord: l'aveu que tu viens de me faire, qui est-ce que ça dérange le plus ? Les autres ou toi ?"  
Que venait-elle de dire ?  
"Ce que je veux dire c'est; est-ce l'opinion des autres ou de toi même qui te dérange le plus?"  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre car je ne connaissais pas la réponse... Elle mettait le doigt sur un problème.  
"Enfin qu'elle est le problème ?  
C'est vrai ! Depuis maintenant trois mois tu ne te comportes plus pareil. Tes opinions ont changé, tu le dis toi-même. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce changement. Tu n'es pas un monstre!"

Le problème était peut être bien là. Je me considérais comme une personne anormale "grâce" a l'éducation de Père...

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Drago, je le sais. Que ton père t'aie éduqué comme ça ou pas. Tu n'es pas comme lui."

Elle a lu dans mes pensées... Peut être que... Oui, peut être qu'elle avait raison. La seule chose qui me manquait était la confiance en moi. Ca viendra tout seul, avec le temps.

Hermione était quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle car juste avec des mots elle a su me rallier à sa cause, à me donner ses opinions calmement, juste avec des mots, sans cris, ni coups.

"Et surtout Drago, n'oublie pas, je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de moi pour parler. Toujours!"


	2. trop de révélations tuent la révélation

Après un long moment de silence, Hermione décida de me poser une question qui, visiblement, la tracassait :

« Mais est-ce tout ? »

La question pouvait paraître bizarre mais pour moi elle ne l'était pas, la réponse était non et elle le savait...

«J'ai bien l'impression que tu le sais...

-Ah bon? Tu peux répondre à ma question sil te plaît.

-Et bien... J'ai découvert mon homosexualité avec quelqu'un. Enfin à cause de lui. Ou plutôt grâce à lui. Enfin, ta comprit quoi. »

Elle semblait se moquer de moi. Je m'emmêlais les pinceaux et ça la faisait rire... Je me demandais à nouveau si je pouvais compter sur elle...

« Et ? »

Mais elle se moquait vraiment de moi ou quoi ?

« Et ???

-Pourquoi me poser la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse. Je suis même sûr que tu la connaissais avant moi... »

Elle me souriait gentiment, comme si elle me pardonnait quelque chose. Mais de quoi ??

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Drago ?

-Ah bon ? Et pourrais-tu me dire la cause de se sourire totalement niai ? »

Toujours pas de réponse... Mais ce sourire niai persistait. Si on avait continué comme ça, on ne s'en serait jamais sorti.

« Tu connais l'identité de la personne, pourquoi m'énerves tu avec ça ?

-Le fait que tu le dises t'aidera à mieux l'accepter, car je sais que tu ne l'accepte pas encore et je conçois que cela ne va pas être facile pour toi. Mais il faut le faire. Tu l'aimes. Acceptes cela et déjà un pas sera fait. Après tu pourras envisager une approche...

-Parce que tu crois réellement que j'ai une chance avec lui ? Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, et ne me tentes pas. Sil te plaît, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça...

-_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_, Drago.

-Merci, mais je préfère garder mes sentiments pour moi et mon cœur en un morceau que de partager mes sentiments et d'avoir mon cœur brisé... »

Un silence pensant s'empara de nous. Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir et l'acceptait, mais Hermione croyait bon de semer le doute en moi.

« Il n'a personne c'est temps-ci, tu le sais très bien non ? Et je sais qu'il ne t'a jamais que haït. Après, pour savoir ce qu'il pense réellement de toi, se qu'il ressent pour toi, il n'y as qu'une solution : allez lui parler.

-Tu sais de qui nous parlons n'est ce pas ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié entre temps ?

-Non, Drago, non... Tu devrais justement savoir qu'avec lui, le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'il pense est de lui demander...

-Je persiste à croire qu'il va me prendre pour un fou.

-Mais Drago, tu ne le connais pas!!

-Je pense avoir quand même le privilège de le connaître un minimum... Non?

-La relation que vous avez est toute sauf amicale, tu ne connais que ses mauvais côtés. Je me répète, tu ne le connais pas!!

-Je l'ai assez observé à son insu pour que tu ne puisses pas dire ça.

-Drago, je sais de quoi je parle...

-Mais moi aussi Hermione !

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à accepter de parler une heure ou deux avec Ron et Harry. Car ils voudraient bien rencontrer le « nouveau Drago ».»

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Elle avait l'air de s'en moquer. Ou peut être de se moquer de moi... encore. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas finit de m'enfoncer...

"Il veulent connaître la personne que je vois à chaque fois que je sors de la salle commune seule. Il veulent te connaître.

-Hermione, ne pousse pas trop. Ils m'ont toujours détestés, comment pouraient-ils vouloir me connaître?

-Et nous, on était pas sensé ne pas se supporter? Pourtant on arrive très bien à se parler sans injures. Harry et Ron ont comprit qu'ils pouraient peut être faire la même chose. On dirait pas comme ça mais Harry s'en veux d'avoir eu des apris iori (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit) sur quelqu'un alors qu'il en a tant soufert."

Mon regard brillait peut être un peu plus qu'il ne devrait...

"Je te donne une chance Drago, c'est à toi de décider.

-Je dois y aller. Merci pour ton aide."

En faite elle m'avait apporté plus de question que de reponces...

"Tu parts à la recherche de ton prince chamant? Non? Et bien moi j'y vais."

Je l'ai regardé partir. Elle avait l'air bien préssée...


	3. et Harry dans tout ca

Note de l'auteur: (Oulala, elle est longue cette fois ci)

Kikoo, c'est moi. Je suis (enfin) de retour sur cette fiction.

Désolé pour l'attente (monstrueuse) mais j'ai beaucoup de mal a trouvé l'inspiration pour écrire. J'ai écris une grande moitier de ce chapitre un soir, alors que je m'ennuyais. Deux grandes premières (que j'écrive autant et que je m'ennuier...).

Le reste a été écrit un autre soir, alors que j'avais un DM de maths a rendre le lendemain, pas fini et encore moins recopié... C'est pas sérieux mais c'est comme ça!

Je me suis forcée a faire un chapitre un "minimum" long, si je n'écoutais que moi, le chapitre serait coupé au milieu... Mais bon, ça faisait vraiment trop court. Enfin dans cette fiction les chapitres sont plus long que dans Lettres et Redemption où les chapitres sont vraiemnt, vraiment très court... J'en ai honte!

Sinon, je voudrais prévenir que cette fiction sera asser courte. Très courte même.

J'ai écrit le prochain chapitre pendant la correction de ce chapitre. J'ai d'ailleur promis à ma meilleure amie de finir cette fiction avant noël. C'est bien parti! (Quand je dis finir, c'est l'écriture...Après pour la correction ce n'est plus de mon ressort Et nous sommes le 24 octobre).

Maintenant je vous laisse, postez des review, et bonne lecture!

_Ce que je vais vous raconter là, je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard..._

Hermione fonça droit sur Harry. C'était justement la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Elle en avait plus que marre de leur jeu du chat et de la souris à ces deux là.

"Harry?

-Oui?"

Il avait l'air surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas vu arrivé Hermione, alors qu'elle était dans son champs de vision depuis 2 minutes.

"Encore perdu dans tes pensés? Dit-moi tu as réfléchis à ce à quoi je t'ai parlé il y a une semaine?

-Tu ne peux pas me lacher un peu avec ça? Tu n'arretes pas d'en parlé.

-Normale, il faut que tu y réfléchise, que tu mettes de l'odre dans tes pensés et dans tes sentiments. mais comme tu ne le fais pas, je dois être derière toi pour que tu le fasses.

-J'ai plus trois ans, je peux me débrouiller tout seul Hermione!

-Tu appelle ça te débrouiller toi? Tu ne manges quasiment plus, tu sautes beaucoup de repas pour ne pas le voir, tu paniques avant tous les cours communs avec les serpentards. Tu as une definition bien à toi de "se débrouiller"!

-Arretes!! Arretes! J'en peux plus Hermione, tu crois que je ne le sais pas asser? Tu crois que je ne culpabilise pas asser? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de te dire que tu as raison? Et bien non, ça ne l'est pas du tout. Arretes de m'enfoncer, je suis bien asser profond déjà, non?

-Harry, ça fait une semaine que j'essaye d'avoir une réaction de ta part, par tous les moyens. A croire que seul le faite de te hurler dessus peut le faire. Je ne veux que t'aider. Fait moi confience. Déjà allons dans un endrois plus intime."

Ils se dirigèrent dans la salle sur demande.

"Bon, maintenant, parles moi. J'ai deviné, et tu le sais. Mais seul le fait d'en parler poura t'aider!

-Je... Je sais plus quoi faire. Je veux mourir Hermione, je veux mourir...

-Dit pas ça!

-Si Hermione, je suis maudi. Et je suis complètement fou aussi. Je suis juste bon à mettre dans un asile.

-Harry, pourquoi resentir ce genre de sentiment doit-il te faire passé pour fou?

-Mais Hermione, tu comprends pas? Je l'aime! Je l'aime comme un dingue! Je suis dingue...

-Et en quoi cela te rend dingue?

-Hermione!! C'est de Drago dont on parle depuis tout à l'heure! Je suis fou amoureux de Drago Malfoy et ça me rend dingue!

-Il ne faut pas pour autant que tu arrete de vivre. Vas le voir. Va lui parler et ça ira mieux!

-Mais t'es malade?? Il va me prendre pour le fou que je suis, me ridiculiser le plus possible et finir par me jeter! Je ne suis pas suicidaire tu sais?

-Ah bon? J'ai quelques doutes depuis cette semaine...

-C'est bas Hermione, c'est bas...

-Je sais, mais c'est la seule chose que tu veuilles comprendre ces temps ci...

-Je...

-Harry, arrete ça. Lances toi, va lui parler un point c'est tout.

-Je peux pas faire ça!

-Harry??"

Hermione pouvait vraiment faire peur quand elle s'enervait, ou perdait patience. Et malheureusement pour Harry, c'était le cas...

Harry se... Oui c'est bien ça. Harry se ratatinait devant Hermione. Il prit une toute petite voix et dit:

"Mais Hermione... Comment je pourais lui faire face et lui dévoiler mes sentiments? Ca m'est impossible. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas..."

Et à ce moment là, contre toute attente, Harry s'effondra en pleure.

Il extérieurisait tous ses sentiments gardés trop longtemps enfoui dans son coeur. Toutes les digues de son self-controle avait laché.

Hermione le réconforta jusqu'a ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras. Heureusement que le lendemain sera un samedi. Hermione avait l'impression que le réveil sera dur, mais obligatoire pour Harry. Il reconnaisait avoir des sentiments pour Drago mais ne les acceptait pas. Ce soir était déjà un grand pas.

Le lendemain, Hermione se reveilla avec une étrange impression.

Elle n'était définitivement pas dans son dortoir. Ni dans un lit d'ailleur, la douleur dans sa nuque le démontrait.

Soudain elle se remémora la scène de la veille, et regarda Harry avec pitié. Elle ne pouvait décement pas lui dire que Drago aussi était fou amoureux, et elle comprenait très bien la peur de son ami, bien qu'elle ne soit pas justifiée. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre. 10h30. Ils avaient asser dormi comme ça!

Elle secoua gentiment Harry pour le reveiller. Il finni par ouvrir un oeil:

"J'ai pas révé?...

-Si c'est une question, non, notre discution d'hier est bien réelle."

Elle s'approcha un peu plus du "survivant" et le prit dans ses bras tendrement:

"Acceptes tes sentiments, va lui parler et voit comment il réagit. Au pire s'il te rejete, tu pourras tourner la page définitivement.

-Merci pour la motivation... Je ne pourais pas l'oublier si facilement, j'en mourrais.

-Dit pas ça. Et n'oublie pas, je suis toujours là pour toi. Toujours!

-Merci Mione.

-C'est fait pour ça les amies!"

Finnalement on retourna dans la tour gryffondore. Ron, Neuville et les autres se sont rendu compte que l'on a découché, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils s'imaginent des choses... Ils nous connaisent asser bien. Enfin j'espère.


	4. Trouver l'amour?

Note de l'auteur:

Et non, vous ne revez pas.

Le prochain chapitre est le prologue... qui est d'ailleurs un peu tordu... Enfin vous verez par vous même (je l'ai quasiement fini à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, lorsque vous verrez ce chapitre posté, le prologue sera déjà à la correction!).

Ce chapitre est très... je me suis laché... enfin, Drago s'est laché... Bref, il pete un cable, vous comprendrez très vite. Vous inquiétez pas, s'il réagit comme ça c'est juste qu'il est totalement perdu face aux paroles de Harry... Enfin vous verrez!

Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire et après je vous laise à votre lecture:

D'abors j'ai eu l'idée pour la fiction Lettres et Redemption. Je l'écrit un peu puis j'ai dû écrire cette fichue rédac (cf note du chapitre 1). J'ai beaucoup de mal a continuer cette fiction. puis j'ai (encore, la folle) eu l'idée d'une autre fiction: Le Tourbillon de la Vie. Celle ci, je la poste seulement quand j'aurais finis les 2 premiers chapitres, pas avant. J'ai eu de l'inspiration pour cette fic (lTdlV) et j'ai donc arété d'écrire les autres... Puis je me remets a Prise de Conscience Révélatrice pour la finir. Et après je verais, peut être à nouveau lTdlV... J'ai énormément de mal a continuer LeR... J'en suis désolée pour ceux, et celle, qui la lisent...

Après cette note de l'auteur plus que raisonablement longue, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et donnez moi le seul payment d'un auteur de fanfiction... une petite review.

°...° : Pensées de Drago à l'époque de l'histoire

_Après qu'on m'ai raconté la scène precetente, j'ai mieux comprit pourquoi un gryffondore me sauta quasiment dessus le lendemain:_

"Drago... Je. Est-ce que je peux... Te parler? Je..."

°Harry non, ne t'aproches pas! Ne me parles pas gentiment! Je vais me faire des idées après, et mon "secret" n'en sera que plus lourd à porter.

Pars Harry, aie pitié de ma santé mentale!°

Voila à quoi ressenblaient mes pensées à ce moment précis. C'était le chaos total. Si j'avais su se qui allait se passer...

"Viens avec moi!"

Il me prit la main et me tira jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Mais que me voulait-il?

Arrivé à destination, la porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre / salon, avec une grande cheminée, deux magnifiques fauteuils et un enorme lit à baldaquin. Le petit gryffy rougit à sa vu d'ailleurs. Aurait-il eu de pensées salaces en créant cette salle? Surment! En tout cas il était vraiment géné...

"Je... Tu es ami avec Hermione depuis quelques mois maintenant, et nous continuons à nous comporter comme des gamins l'un envers l'autre. Je... Je pense qu'il est temps que ça cesse, qu'on arrète de s'insulter à tout va. J'apprécierais conaitre le Drago dont Hermione me parle...

-C'est elle qui t'a demandé de me parler c'est ça?"

Je le coupais en plein milieu de sa réplique absolument minable, avec un ton approchant de la chaleur irradié par un iceberg...

°J'y crois pas!

Elle l'avait pousé vers moi. Elle n'en a pas le droit! Non, elle ne pouvait pas!°

En face de moi je vis Harry palir subitement. Je sus que j'avais raison...

°Comment a elle osé?°

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Et Harry n'avait vraiment pas été suptil!

Il trembait.

Il était totalement paniqué.

°Ca lui fera les pieds, il n'avait qu'a ne pas venir me torturer.

Et oui je suis méchant, mais il me fait du mal. Je le déteste!°

"Euh... Elle t'en a parlé?

J'aurais pas dû venir, je le savait."

°Il s'énervait de plus en plus. Non mais et puis quoi encore?! C'est moi qu'il faut plaindre pas lui! Le pire, c'est qu'il continue.°

"Oh et puis merde! Tu ne pourra jamais être sympas avec moi! Je ne sais même pas comment fait Hermione pour te surporter. Elle a tort, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis 7 ans, ce n'est que de la commédie pour attirer Hermione dans tes filets pour mieux la controler, et me faire du mal par la même occasion. T'es qu'un salot, je ne sais pas comment jai pu..."

Il s'arreta brusquement, mais je pouvais voir qu'il retenait en colère.Ce n'était pas à lui d'être hors de lui mais bien à moi! Ce n'était pas lui que l'on avait trahi!

"Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux un mec comme toi. t'es qu'un pauvre con qui ne se préoccupe surtout pas des sentiments des autres! Surtout pas!!"

°Quoi?

C'est quoi ce délire?

Cerveau déconecté...

C'est une blaque. En tout cas je la trouve d'un très mauvais goût...

Je suis sûr qu'il dit ça pour pouvoir me faire encore plus de mal... Je. Le. HAIS!

Mais alors pourquoi est ce que je voyais une tristesse... infinie dans son regard?

Voila que je deviens poète lors d'un moment critique, t'es pas bien Malfoy!

Il m'aimait?

Non, c'est tout simplement pas possible!!

Si?

Non!

Si... Hermione a essayé je ne sais combien de fois de me le faire comprendre... Sans le trahir. Car je supose qu'elle le savait... Donc finalement elle aurait fait cela pour nous pousser dans les bras de l'autre? C'est pas très loyal ça... C'est plutot digne d'une serpentard, pas d'une gryffi!

Oula... Je deviens vraiment malade... Faut que j'arrete de me parler comme ça à moi même, alors que la situation demande toute mon attention... Et non c'est n'est pas ce que je fais en ce moment... Malfoy, Reprend toi!!

Donc, j'en étais où?

Ah oui, Harry...

D'ailleurs celui ci attendait visiblement avec une grande apréhension une réaction de ma part... qui ne venait pas!

Peut être est ce le moment de se réveiller, et de se comporter en humain normalement constitué qui ne parle pas à sa conscience!!°

"..."

°Visiblement je n'y arrive pas... Mais... Il pars?!

Il fuit... quasiment en courant... Et son courage gryffondorien légendaire, il est passé où? J'en ai besoin moi, je vais jamais pouvoir lui dire qui moi aussi je l'aime!!°

**(laisse les espace stp caro, et supp ce petit message qd tu l'auras vu, oki?)**

(NdA: j'ai failli finir le chapitre là... mais j'ai une meilleur fin, vous avez de la chance, bande de petits veinards!!)

"Harry! Attends!"

Je couru vers lui, le ratrapant. Mon dieu, esprit de Gryffondore, sort de mon corp!!. C'est pas à moi de le rattraper!

Je l'attrapai par le bras, et le poussa sur un mur, pour éviter toutes tentatives de fuite de la part de mon aimé.

"Harry je..."

°Quel horeure, je me ramoli du cerveau moi... On appele pas ça l'encephalopatie spongiforme chez les moldus?°

(NdA: bovine (délire de latin... Ne pas chercher à comprendre) A nos chers délire... J'ai pas pu m'en empécher!)

"Ne pars pas... Je t'en pris!"

°Je vais finir par vraiment en mourir de cette maladie...

Je cru lire de... de l'espoir dans ses yeux? Est ce possible? Je ne peux pas y croire!°

Puis soudainement, mût par un sentiment commun, nous nous aprochâmes l'un de l'autre, lentement.

Puis au même instant nous levâmes les yeux vers l'autre pour pouvoir voir cette même appéhension de l'inconu.

Puis nos têtes se rapprochèrent.

Puis nos lèvres se rapprochèrent.

Pour enfin se toucher. Et nous fermâmes les yeux au même moment.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, nous nous regardâmes et nous pouvions lire ses propre sentiments sur le visage de l'autre.


	5. Epilogue

Note de l'auteur:

Cette fois ci, pas de note indécemment trop longue. Juste que j'avais fini ce chapitre en même temps que le 4, que j'ai écrit 2 chapitre en 1 ans et 3 chapitres en 2 mois... En sachant qu'ils sont aussi long, voir plus.

Bonne lecture et laissez une petite review.

_1 an plus tard._

Je sonne à la porte d'Harry.

Je venais régulièrement ici, depuis ce fameux baiser, au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Et oui, Harry habite ici maintenant. Il a pu tuer Voldemort il y a 8 mois. Et il essaye depuis de se reconstruire et d'avoir une vie normale, la vie dont il révait depuis toujours, sans Voldemort, sans peur, sans violence, sans rien. Juste de l'amour.

J'espère qu'il a trouvé la personne qui lui faut.

Cela fait 3 mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Je les trouvent si mignon!

Moi de mon coté, j'ai du mal, mais je me concentre pour l'instant à me battre contre l'image de mon père. Tout le monde à peur dès qu'il apperçoit le nom de Malfoy.

Quand est-ce que les gens vont comprendre que je ne suis PAS mon père??

Un jour j'espère...

D'ailleurs je venais chercher Harry pour aller au procès de mon paternel. Il avait enfin été retrouvé après 8 mois de cavale. Je m'apprettais à entendre la sentence comme quoi mon père sera mis en prison jusqu'à la fin de ces jour. Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus: pas un seul témoin ne pouvais témoigner en sa faveur. Pour cause, il n'y en avait tout simplement pas. Il y avait eu divers témoignage contre lui, dont moi car il m'avait maltraité étant enfant. Et il n'y a eu aucun dessous de table**, **j'y ai fait très attention.

Pour ma mère, elle est morte lors de la défaite de Voldemort, tuée par un auror. D'ailleurs je lui dit bonjours à chaque fois que je le vois.

Mes parents ont apprit pour mon homosexualité quelques mois après mon premier baisé avec Harry. Ils m'ont enlevé puis emprisonné et torturé. Harry est venu me delivré, c'est ce qui a déclanché la guerre, et la défaite de Voldemort. La seule bonne action de toute leur vie...

Revenons à mon présent.

Harry ouvre la porte:

"Drago? Je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure!

-Je sais, désolé.Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empécher! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis...

-Excité? Pressé et stressé comme un véritable gamin à l'idée de pouvoir mettre ton père en prison?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, vous m'avez contaminés avec vos sentimentalisme typique Griffondore!"

Harry me regarde avec un sourire. Il sait très bien que ce n'est qu'une blague.

Le début de notre amitié fût parfois houleux, sourtout au début où nous faisions que peu confiance à l'autre. Mais très vite nous nous sommes rapprochés et on a enfin pu avoir l'amitié que l'on voulait, peut être plus ou moins, depuis le début... Enfin on ne sauras jamais.

Ca peut vous paraitre étrange que je soit si détaché, et même heureux, en parlant d'amitié et pas d'amour. Mais moi je trouve ça normal.

Oui je ne suis plus en couple avec Harry. Enfin si on peut dire "couple" le temps d'un baisé.

Je vous explique... :

_Lorsque le baiser prit fin, nous nous regardâmes et nous pouvions lire ses propre sentiments sur le visage de l'autre..._

Nous étions d'accords. Et cela m'arangeais parce que sinon cela aurait pu être très génant.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'ambiguité1).

Nous ne nous aimions pas. C'est à peine si l'on resentait du désir. Aucun de nous deux n'avons resenti quelque chose lors de ce baisé.

Nous étions juste les candidats idéals l'un pour l'autre mais l'alchimie était pas là. On recherchait notre sexualité. On se posait des questions, entre autre sur cette stupide rivalité.

Pourquoi accorder tant d'interêt à l'autre s'il ni avait que de la haine?

"Je suis désolé."

C'est pas souvent que je m'excuse...

"Moi aussi tu sais, mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il n'y ai pas de mal entendu. Ami?"

Il me tendit la main.

A ce moment, je me revis plusieurs années en arrière, le moment où je lui avais tendu la main pour la prenière fois et qu'il avait refusé.

Mais cette fois ci les rôles était inversé, et la fin était différente.

Je lui serrai la main...

1) Je vous promet, j'ai écris ça avant Christophe

Dédicace à ma classe ;)


End file.
